Harry's sons
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Harry Potter's 2 sons are now students at Hogwarts...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Harry's sons**

**It's a few weeks into the new school-year at Hogwarts. Not just any year. The first year at the school for Albus Potter, the son of famous Harry Potter.**

On this day Harry himself visit the school.

Harry enter the headmaster's office and walk over to the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Mr Potter, what gives me the honor?" says Snape's portrait in a calm tone.

"I'm here to see Headmaster O'Donnel and talk about my new job." says Harry, his voice mature and confident.

"You are going to work here? I understand that with all the gold left in both the Potter and Black vault, you and your family should be able to live in grandness for several years ahead." says Snape surprised.

"That's sort of true, but the days goes by a bit slow since I left the Auror Department and I'm still strong enough to work so after a few years being home with my family I decided to get a new job. By the way...I've always had a hard time being away from Hogwarts for too long." says Harry.

"Oh, then let me wish you the best of luck." says Snape. "I was surprised when I learned that your son Albus was sorted into Slytherin. Where the hell does that come from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, that would probably be from me. You see, back when I was sorted, the hat actually wanted me to be placed into Slytherin as well, but since I'd just met Draco Malfoy shortly before, I knew for sure that I didn't wanna be in the same house as him so I told the hat to put me in Gryffindor instead." says Harry.

"I never knew. This is truly something I would never have been able to guess." says Snape.

"It's kinda weird, yes I know. Most people would probably think he'd end up in Gryffindor just like me and my father before him." says Harry. "So, it's simply weird."

"Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be, we both know that all too well, don't we?" says Snape as he actually smile a bit.

"Yes, I guess we do..." says Harry.

"The daughter of your friend Weasley were also sorted into Slytherin. Do you have any idea why?" says Snape.

"No. Maybe it's pure coincidence. I really have no idea. You should ask Hermione about that." says Harry.

At that very moment Headmaster Lucas O'Donnel enter the room.

"Harry...you're early. I didn't expect you for another 2 hours at least. It's nice to see you again. How long's it been really? Five years...I think." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Just a year, Lucas." says Harry.

"You sure? It feels like so long ago..." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Maybe, but it's only been a year." says Harry.

"You're most likely right as always my friend. So, let's talk about your new job." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Of course. I heard from Neville that the position as Potions Master is open so I would like to take it." says Harry.

Snape's portrait gasp silently in surprise. He never thought that Harry would ever decide to take over his old job at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts could never ask for a better man to take over that job. It's an honor to have the great Harry Potter work here." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Thank you." says Harry.

"I'll see you next week then." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Okay." says Harry as he leave the room.

A few minutes later, Harry meets up with his son Albus outside the Grand Hall.

"Daddy!" says Albus with a huge smile as he gives Harry a hug.

"Al, how's it going?" says Harry in a friendly voice.

"Pretty good. There's so many cool things here." says Albus.

"I know. Make sure you do as well as you can, son." says Harry.

"I never give less than my best, dad." says Albus.

"Good. That's my son for sure." says Harry. "So, where's your brother? I can't find him."

"He probably flirt on some girls somewhere..." says Albus.

"Yes, that sounds like James." says Harry with a tiny laugh.

"Hello, father." says James behind Harry.

"James, where did you show up from? I was looking for you earlier." says Harry.

"I was with a girl." says James.

"I was right." says Albus.

"Found any girl you really like yet, son?" says Harry.

"No, not really. To be with only one girl seems kinda boring. I prefer to have some variety." says James.

"Okay, son...whatever makes you happy...I guess..." says Harry. He's not very happy about the fact that his oldest son seems to be on way to become a ladies' man.

"Dad, it's nothing wrong about being into many girls at the same time. I don't do dirty things with them. We just wink at each other and hold hands, nothing more." says James.

"James, I think you and I should have a little talk on Saturday. You need to learn how to treat girls." says Harry in a serious manly tone.

"I'm not a 'bad boy'..." whines James.

"I never said that you are." says Harry. "Okay. Be good my sons. I have to leave now."

Harry hasn't told his kids that he's going to start work at Hogwarts.

Later in the Slytherin common room, Albus sees Scorpius Malfoy, who's reading a book.

"Scorp, what you reading?" says Albus.

"Eat you ass, Potter!" says Scorpius. The young Malfoy clearly has the same dislike for the Potter-family that his father and grandfather used to have.

"No need to be like that. I'm not your enemy. The hostile things between the Potters and the malfoys are over." says Albus.

"That's what your famous dad is trying to make you think, Al." says Scorpius.

"Don't say anything bad about my father." says Albus as he points his wand at Scorpius.

"Sorry! Whatever..." says Scorpius as he roll his eyes and then return his attention to his book.

"Wow! Good go." mumbles Albus as he put away his wand again.

On Monday next week, Albus is very surprised when he show up for potions-class.

He almost can't believe it. His own father is the new teacher.

"Welcome, first years. I'm Mr Harry J. Potter and I'll be your new teacher in potions." says Harry. "Like Severus Snape...God bless him...would've said, in this class those of you who can truly appreciate the fine art of potion-making can eventually learn how to brew potions that will bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and also learn how to bottle fame, brew glory and perhaps even put a stopper in death."

Albus is really surprised, but he also smile when he hear his dad say the same thing that Harry has told his children that Snape said back when Harry himself began his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry notice his son's smile, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Okay, if everyone have their books, let's begin." says Harry.

On the Saturday at around 18.00, Harry stop by the Gryffindor common room to talk to James.

"Father..." says James when Harry enter.

"We need to talk. Since you seem to be unaware of the right way to treat girls, I think we should talk about that now." says Harry.

"Okay! Fine!" says James, clearly not happy. "Wait a moment...we're not gonna do that here, are we? If one of my friends walk in on us talking about that..."

"Good point. Let's go to my office." says Harry.

10 minutes later in Harry's office ( Snape's old office ).

"It seems as though you don't really respect girls properly. They are human as much as you and me. Don't think of them as being there simply to make you feel good. Girls and boys are equals." says Harry with a mature serious voice.

"How can girls be equal to boys? Girls are always so bloody weak. They are afraid of things and they aren't strong. Every time danger comes, girls just scream for help." says James.

"Listen to me, son! That is not true at all. When your mother and your Aunt Hermione were in their later teens they fought against Death Eaters on the battlefield along with boys and men, doing perfectly fine." says Harry.

"Mom and Aunt Hermione? Really?" says James.

"Yes, for real." says Harry.

"You are making that up, dad." says James.

"No, I'm not. It's true. You should have seen it. Hermione is more skilled in combat than many male spellcasters I've seen." says Harry. "When it comes to girls you need to take things nice and slow. Girls love when a guy is being a gentleman and show her that he really care about her in a deep way."

"Sounds like a lot of work! Not sure I wanna try that..." says James.

"If you don't you'll never be able to have the same type of relationship with a woman that I have with your mother." says Harry. "Try to do as I tell you. I don't want my son to become a man who treats women as objects."

The next day while Harry drinks tea in his office, Albus suddenly run into the room.

"Dad, dad, I saw James kissing a girl...!" says Albus out loud.

"Are you sure?" says Harry.

"Yes, dad. I saw it. Their lips were like totally on each other and...like ewww!" says Albus.

"Okay. Where did you see them?" says Harry.

"Outside the library." says Albus.

Harry grab his wand then use Apparition to transport himself instantly to where James is.

"Oh! Bloody freak!" says James as he gasp in surprise when his father appear.

The girl James was kissing run away in fear.

"James, didn't you learn anything when we talked yesterday? Who was that girl anyway?" says Harry in a dark angry tone.

"I don't really know her name..." says James.

"Listen to me, I don't like that you kiss random girls without even knowing their names." says Harry. "I'm very disappointed."

"Whatever..." says James as he roll his eyes in a casual way and ignore what his father tells him.

"I think you should go to the common room now, son. Don't make any stops on the way." says Harry.

20 minutes later, Albus is in the Slytherin common room, talking to Rose Weasley.

"Wow, really? James actually kissed a girl...? On the mouth...? OMG!" says Rose.

"Dad got really angry." says Albus.

"I would be too." says Rose.

"So tell me, what exactly did Uncle Ronald say when he found out that you're in Slytherin? I know he didn't want you to." says Albus.

"He got a little mad, but I'm sure he'll get used to it after a while." says Rose.

"Let me see...red hair, lame eyes and a cheap robe. You must be Mr Weasley's daughter." says Scorpius when he enter the room and sees Rose.

"My name's Rose and being a Weasley is not a bad thing!" says Rose in an angry tone.

"Is that what your mom tells you? My father says that Hermione Weasley is a perverted bitch." says Scorpius.

"Never speak about my mom like that, Malfoy." says Rose.

"You should do as she says, Scorp. Back away...for your own good." says Albus.

"Oh, got yourself a new protector have you, Miss Weasley?" says Scorpius with an evil teasing smirk.

"Al is my friend and I need no boy to keep me safe. I can look after myself, thank you." says Rose.

"Hm, so you got some backbone after all, huh? It will be my pleasure to be better than you in every subject. Dad is gonna be so pleased when that happens." says Scorpius.

"Too bad for him that it won't happen then." says Albus. "Rose is much smarter than you. She's just like her mom."

"Does she share her mom's love for weird boys too? I guess she does since she's hanging out with someone like you, Potter." says Scorpius.

"My father's not weird." says Rose.

"He's very weird." says Scorpius. "I know, cause my dad has told me everything about Ron Weasley."

"Your dad is a stupid old liar." says Albus.

"My father can kick your father's ass in a duel any day." says Scorpius.

"No he can not. I happen to know that my dad has defeated your dad many times." says Albus.

"And who told you that, huh? That stupid bitch Hermione?" says Scorpius.

The next day Harry and Neville talk.

"How do your sons feel about having their father as their teacher?" says Neville.

"I think they are rather okay with it, at least Al. James on the other hand, not as much." says Harry.

"They need time to get used to it." says Neville.

"Yes, that's probably true." says Harry.

At the same time, Albus and Rose walk to class together.

"Are you okay?" says Albus.

"Yes." says Rose.

"Scorpius was kinda rude yesterday." says Albus.

"I know, Al." says Rose. "I'm good though. My awesome mom has told me to try to ignore things that the Malfoys say to me."

"My dad told me the same." says Albus.

"Our parents had some problems with Scopius' dad when they all were students here." says Rose.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy was a really rude guy." says Albus.

"Easy to understand where Scorp get his personality from." says Rose.

"Totally! Dad says that the Malfoy-family's been like that for years." says Albus.

"One of the reasons my dad didn't want me to be in Slytherin. All the Malfoys have been in Slytherin." says Rose.

"Shut it, Weasley!" says Scorpius as he suddenly walk past Rose and punch her on the shoulder.

Rose simply roll her eyes and ignore the pain she feels, cause Scorpius punched her pretty hard.

During class, Rose pay attention to what the teacher says and focus on her school-work. She is so much like her mother Hermione were at that age.

At the same time, Hermione herself is in her office at the Ministry.

"Hi, beauty!" says Ron as he enter the room and gives his wife a hot sensual kiss.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Ron. I'm trying to get some work done here." says Hermione.

"C'mon, Mione! You've been working since 8 in the morning. Let's go get a drink." says Ron.

"No, later. I gotta finish up here first. Kingsley wants these documents today before he leaves for Dublin." says Hermione.

"Fine! See you later then." says Ron as he leave the room.

"Ronald Weasley...grow up and be a man." says Hermione in a teasing voice as he she wink sexy at her husband.

Hermione doesn't think that Ron is childish. In fact, she love him just the way he is.

She simply love to joke around sometimes.

Despite what some people think, Hermione actually has a sense of humor. Not everyone understands her sense of humor, but at least her family and friends do.

Harry and Ron says that only those who love and care about Hermione can understand her jokes.

The next week, James practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's a Seeker, just like his father.

Albus watch from the side, a little jealous of his older brother.

Rose walk up to Albus' side.

"Next year you can join the Slytherin team." says Rose.

"I hope so...unless Scorp decides to join the team too. If so, I'm so not going to. I don't wanna be on a team with him." says Albus.

"Don't think we need to worry about that, Al. Scorp can barely fly a broom. No way he'll get to be on the house team." says Rose.

"Hello, kids." says Harry as he walk up to Albus and Rose.

"Dad, next year I wanna join the Slytherin team." says Albus.

"Oh, that's good. I'd be proud to have my sons play Quidditch, even if one would be on the Slytherin team. The important thing is to play fair and follow the rules of the game." says Harry.

"Uncle Harry. You used to play Quidditch when you were a student, right...?" says Rose.

"Yes, I was the Gryffindor Seeker...like James is now." says Harry.

"I can't play Quidditch. Flying makes me feel sick." says Rose.

"You're good at many other things, exactly as your mother was at your age." says Harry.

"Aunt Hermione is cool." says Albus.

"She'll be glad that you think so." says Harry.

"I'm gonna tell her." says Rose.

The next year Albus and Scorpius both try out for the position as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Rose is there to support Albus, since he is her best friend.

"Weasley...do you seriously think Potter could ever play on the house team?" says Scorpius.

"Of course! He can fly a broom unlike you. And his brother, mother, father and grandfather were all outstanding Quidditch players so he got it in his blood." says Rose.

"Fine! Let's make a deal then, shall we, Miss Weasley? If stupid Potter become the new Slytherin Seeker I'll be nice to you and him for the rest of the school-year." says Scorpius.

"Oh, it's soo bloody on, Malfoy. We have a deal. You're gonna lose anyway." says Rose.

"We'll see about that later, Raven!" says Scorpius.

"My name's Rose, not Raven." says Rose.

"Sure! Whatever you say..." mumbles Scorpius in an angry tone.

Of course Albus ends up as the new Slytherin Seeker and Scorpius is forced to be nice to Rose and Albus for the rest of the school-year.

"He was lucky that I was in bad shape..." is all that Scorpius says about Albus being the new Seeker.

At the end of the school-year, Scorpius actually keep on being nice and this is a huge surprise for both Albus and Rose. The 3 of them become friends. Yes, friends.

**The End.**


End file.
